CP - June, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1014-1035 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2373. *CP - May, 2373 *CP - July, 2373 Deep Space Nine Plots Just before the wedding, KATAL T’KASSUS has a little party with MARCUS WOLFE and gives him a Romulan wedding gift called a fevahan hena or ‘eternal love’ which is to bring prosperity and love to a marriage. Finally, the day of the wedding, MARCUS and JADZIA DAX-WOLFE are joined together. KATAL is part of the wedding party, along with MOSWEN, MORN, KIRA NERYS and BENJAMIN SISKO (June 05, 2373). Later in the day, QUARK and MIXIE BRIDGES get married with SISKO presiding and FAITH BRIDGES with JAKE SISKO are there to watch (June 05, 2373). At the after party, QUARK and MIXIE change out of their main clothing to receive guests. ROWAN HARBINGER is the first to arrive, followed by MARCUS and JADZIA. Soon after AKALA AIEN and SORAN are there too to take in the sights and what is going on on the station. ALLYSANN KINGHT arrives around the same time as BRYCE WREN, J’PEL, KATAL and MOSWEN. Other guests arrive and ISAAC HAMMOND wishes the couples his congratulations. JULIAN BASHIR and MILES O’BRIEN come together and find a table just as FAITH enjoys her time with JAKE. Vedek JANA KARYN makes her appearance as well to pay her respects to the Wolfe couple. Even CORBAN MADDIX and WALTER RAINER arrive to offer congratulations. Next to arrive was LELOU VENARA and TYBEE SEMENOVA try to fit in with the other officers and guests. VALORA XAAN arrives and makes herself known to the newlyweds and Rowan. MOSWEN and Q are at the party but not as celebratory when they realize Borromeo is somewhere on the station. KATAL finally talks to ROWAN and leaves with him. When BORROMEO appears, the Q’s start a fight in the middle of the reception and the reception ends. They get into an epic space battle which eventually leads to all the other Q’s showing up and putting Borromeo back behind the barrier. JULIAN and AKALA help with some of the injured after the Q fight before parting ways. ROWAN and KATAL leave to her place and she is so drunk he puts her to bed. JULIAN and AKALA get together and discuss bringing her information about the borg to this side of things and adapting her anti-borg virus as a weapon. J’PEL and SORAN get together and talk about his emotional state, as well as get more information about his universe. KATAL goes through her course to become a full lieutenant with JASON ORILLIA mentoring it. She finally is exhausted and passes out so MARCUS brings her to the infirmary. MARCUS takes KATAL to the holodeck to celebrate and gives her a gift for her promotion and being his best-person at the wedding – a water fountain with water from Acorn Lake in it. SASNETT IXAKA is back on the station with his friend YAEL CAMDEN – the brother of Yael Varren. They arrive and seek out LELOU before having introductions. #06 June, 2373 2373 #06 2373 #06